It Brings us Closer
by specialbeamwriter
Summary: What happens when Gohan gets sick? Post Buu...Full Summary inside. please review!
1. A normal day begins

Ok, I just had this bright idea and I promise you that the next chapter to "Blast to the Past" will be posted soon

Ok, I just had this bright idea and I promise you that the next chapter to "Blast to the Past" will be posted soon!.

SUMMARY: Videl was at the store when it happened. Pan didn't know what else to do, so she found her grandfather. Gohan is sick, and he may be dying. Is it a disease his family's faced before or is it new? What will happen? Goku was not turned into a kid and so therefore Piccolo did not stay on Planet Earth and die, so he is still alive.

Chapter 1: A normal day begins

"Dad, wake up! It's time to wake up!" Pan shook her father awake, excited. It was the day of the family and friends reunion that they had every year. She opened her big puppy eyes as she held onto his arm.

Gohan groaned slightly as Pan tried to awaken him. "I'm up, Pan., just give me a minute, okay?" Gohan smiled at his daughter, and he stretched.

That seemed to give Pan all the satisfaction of him waking, so she ran downstairs, yelling, "Mom, Dad's awake!"

Videl, still making breakfast, looked over at Pan and smiled, "That's great, honey."

Videl placed three plates on the table while Pan put three glasses on.

Meanwhile, Gohan yawned as he stood up. He took a step forward, but grabbed onto the dresser that sat next to the bed. He felt a little dizzy and felt like he was about to fall over. _Man, I don't remember feeling this before, _he thought in mild surprise. As soon as the dizzy spell was over, he went to the closet and changed into his blue gi, the one that Piccolo gave him, and then headed down for breakfast.

"Good Morning." Gohan kissed his wife and hugged his daughter.

"Good Morning, Dad," Pan said excitedly.

"Good Morning, Gohan. Are you hungry?" Videl held the pan up.

Gohan felt his stomach rumble and he placed a hand there. "I'd say so."

After breakfast, Gohan helped Videl wash the dishes as Pan ran upstairs to get ready for the reunion.

"Gohan, are you feeling alright?" Videl turned to her husband.

Gohan looked up and smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little off today."

Gohan set some dishes into the dishwasher. "I feel fine. I'm just excited. I really haven't had a lot of time to go see Piccolo. I need to visit him more often."

Videl nodded and said, "You can even take Pan on occasion. She has a blast with Piccolo, doesn't she?"

Gohan laughed, and said, "Yeah, she does."

Gohan really loved Videl and was very glad and appreciative that Videl wasn't trying to push Piccolo and Gohan's friendship apart, like his mother had for many years. She understood. She didn't hate him at all. Gohan smiled.

"What about you? When Pan and I go over there, what will you do?"

Videl said, "I have to see Dad and Buu more often too, so I could visit them while the two of you visit Piccolo."

A few minutes after they finished talking, Gohan was resting in the family room, and Videl was getting ready to go get food for the reunion.

The reunion wasn't going to be the same. None of them knew it, but it would be different and possibly change their lives forever.

DBGT

What did you think?


	2. Showing the Symptoms

Thank you for the reviews

Thank you for the reviews! On to chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Showing the symptoms

After finishing his breakfast, Gohan went upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and put his boots on. Soon Videl came walking in. "Ok, Gohan, I'm headed out to the store, I should be home in a couple of hours."

Gohan had been in the closet at the time and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He held his hand over his heart and glanced over to see if Videl could see him. He nearly sighed with relief when she had her back to him. He walked out of the closet with the outfit he was to wear tonight and said, "Ok, Videl, be careful." He gave her a quick kiss before she headed downstairs. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After she had left, Gohan sat down on the bed for a minute, taking in shallow breaths and feeling more stabs of pain. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife and then trying to pull his heart out. He closed his eyes and kept them closed until the pain finally subsided. Gohan didn't know what was wrong with him, but he figured that it must go away eventually. Gohan went over to the bathroom sink and washed his face. He shook his head at the reflection and then turned off the lights while heading downstairs.

Gohan started picking up the house, making it neater and saw that Pan had her door closed. He smiled. That daughter of his always brightened his day. Gohan spoiled her every day with a little treat. Gohan put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it and then put some books back in the library they had. Then, all of the sudden, Gohan felt dizzy again. He tightened his grip on the ladder and slowly made his way down. Feet firmly on the ground, he sat down on the couch. _What's wrong with me? _He wondered. The dizzy spell had stopped, so Gohan stood up again and thought _Maybe I just need to go lie down for a bit. _Gohan walked slowly up the stairs and opened his bedroom door when he felt his knees collapse on him and the stabs in the chest returning again. He saw the floor come closer to his face before everything went black.

DBZ

"Hmmm, should I wear this?" Pan looked herself over in the mirror and then smiled. "This should be okay." Pan started humming one of her favorite tunes, "Favorite Princess." She opened her door, saw that the room had been picked up and rolled her eyes. "The things that Dad does to keep busy, I tell ya." Pan walked into the kitchen and then thought, _Where can Dad be? _

Pan walked upstairs and glanced in her parents' room. She nearly screamed when she saw her father unconscious. She ran over to him and shook his shoulder. "Dad? Dad, wake up! What are you doing on the floor?! DAD!" She felt tears threatening to come out. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get her mother, she was at the store. Forget about calling her grandmother, she'd freak. She couldn't go to Piccolo, it would take too long. Goten was probably out training with Trunks. Vegeta was most likely in his chamber. Which left…

"Grandpa G. Where are you?" Pan grabbed a pillow and set it underneath her father's head and ran outside. "NIMBUS!" Pan jumped on it and headed out towards the lookout.

She only hoped that she'd get there in time.

DBZ

"Uub, you almost have it! Just keep trying." Goku watched Uub in amazement as an energy ball started to form. He was getting pretty good. "Okay, it's time for a lunch break. I'm starving!" Goku felt his stomach grumble, and laughed. "I wonder what we'll have today!"

10 PLATES 5 BOWLS 6 GLASSES LATER

Goku leaned back and said enthusiastically, "Man, that hit the spot!" Goku smiled his carefree smile and Uub said, "Yeah." They were ready to get back to their training.

Uub gathered all of his training and then threw his energy ball at Goku. "Whoa!" Goku jumped back, barely in time. Goku said, "That was pretty good, Uub. You really are getting better."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is Mr. Popo, sir. Pan is here to speak with you. She says it's urgent."

Goku turned to Uub and said, "We will train some more later. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Ok." Uub turned around and went to his bedroom. Goku headed out to his granddaughter and when he came outside, he said happily, "Pan, I'm surprised you're he-what's wrong?" Goku opened his arms openly and Pan ran right to him and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa G., I couldn't think of anyone else to go to."

Goku hugged her close and said, "Pan, it's okay. You can come to me anytime. Now, did something happen?"

Pan nodded and said, "It's Dad…I think he's sick!"

DBZ

What did you think?


	3. Get the Others

Thanks for the review

Thanks for the review! Chapter 3 is up now!

Chapter 3: Get the Others

Goku held his sobbing granddaughter close. "Pan, tell me what happened to your father."

Pan sniffed and said, "I was (sniff) getting ready for the reunion (sniff) and when I went upstairs, he was on the floor, and he wouldn't get up!" She started crying again. Goku held her tightly and comforted her. His mind was racing a thousand miles. _Gohan, my son, what's wrong with you? Why are you sick like this?_

Goku wiped away Pan's tears and said, "Come on. We're going to go see him."

The whole flight over, Goku never let go of Pan. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Pan, where's your mother?"

"Sh-Shopping."

"For the reunion?"

"Uh-huh." They finally landed in front of Gohan and Videl's house. Opening the door, he set Pan down. "Show me." Pan led her grandfather upstairs to where Gohan lay.

What Goku saw shocked him. Gohan lay pale, weak, and barely breathing. He didn't need a doctor to tell him what Gohan had. He experienced it himself. Tears escaped his eyes as he softly picked his eldest son up. Placing him on the bed, he whispered, "Gohan, don't give up."

Pan watched from the doorway and let her own tears flow. She felt like she was about to lose him. She couldn't face that. She couldn't lose her father.

Goku was holding onto his son's hand, feeling his heart starting to break. It was the heart virus. The very same Goku had so many years ago, but this time, there was no cure. When Trunks had come back in time, he had the cure, but now, because of a different timeline, they didn't. He shut his eyes tightly, wishing the pain to go away. It wouldn't. "Pan, you need to get the others. There's not a lot of time left."

Pan sniffed and said, "Ok, Grandpa G." She flew off without another word towards Grandma's house.

Telepathically, Goku sent a message to Pan that told her that Goku would tell her mother.

Knocking on the door, she waited, with her head down.

Chi-Chi opened the door. "Yes? Oh, Pan, honey, what's wrong?"

"D-Dad is sick, Grandma. Grandpa G is over there right now." She couldn't look her grandmother in the eyes. Then she heard a faint thud as Chi-Chi fainted and she ran to her side. "Grandma? Don't do this to me!" Tears strolled down her face once more. She couldn't believe how much tears she had left in her. Soon, Chi-Chi revived and told Pan, "I'm on my way over, Goten's in his new apartment. You should get him. Those two are close." Pan nodded and watched Grandma Chi-Chi leave.

DBZ

"Uncle Goten, I'm sorry to say this…no, how are you, Uncle Goten?...No, that's not right. Oh well, here goes." Pan was standing outside Goten's door reciting what she was going to say. She rang the doorbell and heard a faint, "Be down in a minute!" When Goten opened the door, Pan jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Goten, I don't know what's wrong with him!" Goten embraced her but with a confused look. "Who, Pan?" He didn't think he wanted to hear it. He was right.

"My dad. He's fallen ill, and I don't know what's wrong." Pan cried in Goten's chest. Goten felt shock. _Gohan, what's wrong? You'd better not be dying. I love you too much, big brother. _

Goten was going to get answers. "Who's with him now?"

"Grandpa G."

/Dad?/ Goten telepathically sent a message.

/Goten?/ A strained Goku answered.

/What's the matter with Gohan?/ Goten felt tears struggling to get through.

/Heart disease. He's…dying, Goten./ Goku hesitated.

Goten didn't say any more. The tears were coming down too strong. His knees collapsed on him as he held Pan closer, for her comfort as much as his own. He felt his world stop spinning. He didn't know what else to do.

After a few moments, he let go of Pan, and said, "I'm going to see him." He rubbed his eyes and pushed away the tears, feeling like he had to be strong for Pan and Gohan. Goten patted Pan's head and softly said, "Go to Bulma's family. They know how to contact everyone else, all right?" Pan could only nod as he flew off.

DBZ

"Woman, you had better answer that door, before I get rid of whoever's bugging us while we're getting ready!" Vegeta growled from the bathroom.

Bulma sighed and said, "I'm going, Vegeta." Walking downstairs, she said, "The door's open." Pan entered, still sniffling.

"Pan? What's wrong? Did something happen to your grandfather?"

Pan shook her head. Vegeta came down. "Well, who was-Pan? What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta, I think something may have happened to Gohan. Am I right, honey?"

Pan nodded.

Vegeta walked up to Pan and rested a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to Gohan?"

Pan told him the same as the others. Vegeta showed as if he had no concern but when he spoke, his voice cracked. "Bulma, go with Pan and take her home."

"But what about-"

"I'll tell the others, even Piccolo. You need to be home with your father." Vegeta cursed at Gohan in his mind. _Gohan, Kakarot's son, look at what you did to me! I never cared! Never! Not about Bulma, or you, or even Kakarot! But now, I find I have a soft spot for you and your daughter. I was supposed to rule the world, but you and your innocence changed all that with the help of your father. Why must you always change an evil man's heart? First it was Piccolo, and then it was me. I want this answered, and you will not die! I will NOT let that happen. Hmph. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I will make sure you stay alive, Gohan._

Pan hugged Vegeta out of the blue and then followed Bulma outside. Vegeta watched them leave and then felt for Piccolo's ki. This was going to be hard for them all.

Vegeta knew it would be hardest on Piccolo. That was why he offered to speak with him.

DBZ

What did you think? Piccolo will find out in Chapter 4: Best Friends to the end. It will have flashbacks and everything. Wow longest chapter yet!


	4. Memories With Piccolo

Thank you for the reviews

Thank you for the reviews. Author's note: In this story, Gohan defeated Buu. Gohan's Return will be the prequel.

Chapter 4: Memories (songfic chapter)

Vegeta flew as fast as he could towards Piccolo's ki. He was rehearsing in his head. He wished that this had never happened.

_Father? Can you hear me? _Trunks sent a message to his father.

_What is it, Trunks? _Vegeta sent back.

_Mom says she's staying behind. She wants to wait for you. _Trunks didn't know what to do, that much was for sure.

_Damn woman. Let her be, Trunks. I shall see to her later. _

After that was done, he flew faster for he slowed down. Soon he landed on top of the waterfall. If you were to see him now, he had his hair cut similar to Gohan's, and his mustache shaved off. He wore leather biker gloves, black pants and brown jacket. He stared at Piccolo for a moment and then said, "Piccolo, we need to talk." His usual gruffness was gone. Piccolo opened one eye and looked up at Vegeta. "This is a surprise."

Piccolo expected a snort or something sarcastic, but it never came. Instead, Vegeta looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Piccolo uncrossed his arms and landed in front of Vegeta. "What is it?"

Vegeta drew in a deep breath and said, "It's Gohan…" Piccolo just stared, his breath caught.

_It's the heart virus, Vegeta. _Goku's voice entered his mind.

"Piccolo, it's…the heart virus." Piccolo felt like his own heart just stopped beating right then and there.

Vegeta turned, and said, "Gohan has a way of getting under our skin, doesn't he?"

Piccolo had to smirk. "Yeah, but he's been under mine for far longer."

Vegeta laughed. "That he has." He powered up and said, "We're all at Gohan's house. Are you coming?"

"I'll go in a minute." His voice was full of sadness. Vegeta left Piccolo to his memories.

(This is all in Piccolo's mind now)

_**Gohan. Where did the time go? When I took you to train, I didn't want to even deal with you. **_Tears go down my face. The memory returns.

_You don't know me _

_  
They don't know me_

_  
Y'all don't know me _

_  
So don't try to judge me_

You never judged me, but at that time, you really didn't know me. I was cruel, vicious towards you. I watched you survive in the wilderness. That whole time, you never saw me. At least not until you ran away.

_You think you know me but you don't_

_You think you know me but you don't_

You didn't know me back then, and I didn't know you. But as the year went on, I seemed to care. I didn't want to, really, but I did.

_Wish I weren't so sensitive - that I could blow it off _

_  
And wish you the best but that's just me and I just can't_

_  
Didn't even care at first but you reeled me in_

You did get under my skin, and as the year progressed, I cared more and more. You always cared. I didn't know how to handle that. When Nappa tried to kill you, I was scared for you. So I jumped in front of you to save you. I'd do it all over again. Then you wished me back in Namek. I had to keep you safe.

_And as I watch _

_  
you start to grow up_

_  
all I can do is hold you tight_

You were brave facing Frieza. I was concerned for you. Later, when you were fighting Cell. I couldn't just stand there. I had to help you somehow.

_Knowing clouds will rise up _

_Storms will race in _

_  
But you will be safe in my arms _

_  
Rains will pour down _

_  
Waves will crash all around _

_  
But you will be safe in my arms_

I protected you throughout the years. When Vegeta said that Buu killed you, it made me stop. My breath caught and I felt like the world was about to end.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us _

_  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust _

_  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here _

_  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

I couldn't believe that Buu had killed you. Goten was devastated. I was devastated. Vegeta had killed himself to kill Buu, and when it didn't work, we were up against him. Then you showed up.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_  
And every glance is killing me _

_  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

I honestly thought that because Buu beat you once, he could again. But I was wrong.

_Stop and stare_

_  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere _

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh _

_  
Stop and stare _

_  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there _

_  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_  
But fair ain't what you really need _

_  
Oh, can you see what I see_

You defeated him in front of us. I was staring incredulously. That moment made me proud of you.

And now, a heart virus is killing you? MY best friend? Life is hard. I will do everything in my power to get you back, Gohan. I promise you that.

_As we go on, we remember _

_  
All the times we had together_

_r  
And as our lives change _

_  
Come whatever, _

_  
We will still be friends forever_

_DBZ_

_So what did you think? Longest chapter yet! ok, so the songs are:_

**You don't know me **_City High_

**Why did I care **_Archwelder_

**In my Arms **_Plumb_

**Stop and Stare **_OneRepublic_

**Graduation (Friends Forever) **_Vitamin C_

_Read and review please?!_


End file.
